Don't You Just Need to Scream?
by petrovaperfection
Summary: After Jude leaves for London, Tommy called Jude to tell her his feelings. He needed her. And couldn't live without her. They just needed to scream. Based on the song Nothing by The Script.


Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Instant Star fanfiction! (: It's just a short one shot, but I'm feeling so inspired right now! (: I , much like everyone else, hated the finale of Instant Star. I couldn't believe that I wasted my life waiting for Tommy and Jude to get together and then she just goes and says "there's no contest, I'm a rock star." That ticked me off so much. But this is me, trying to feel better about it. This is set after Jude leaves for London.

NOTHING

_Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<em>

She was in London; she couldn't believe it. After all the things she'd been through, trying to make a name for herself. All the things she and Tommy had had to fix, to deal with. All the drama - they had a lot of that. Now, she was in London. She was all on her own, in this big old world.

She was coming to her apartment, the one where everyone amazing lived, the one that Tommy _hadn't _wanted to live in. The apartment was big, too big, for one person to be living in. She took a tour herself and tried to get used to the idea of being alone, of not having anyone. Alone – wasn't that exactly what she didn't want? She wanted to share this with someone, right? She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be excited. She wanted to be independent and free. She wanted to be… Why, then, could she only think of him? She wanted to be free, yes. Could she really say she didn't want Tommy though? Everywhere she looked, she saw him. Saw him as he blended right in with this lifestyle, _their_ lifestyle. He was in the kitchen, making pancakes. She'd turned the corner and he'd be doing laundry. She couldn't escape him. She wanted to him. She couldn't help it. She couldn't live without him.

_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense  
><em>

He couldn't believe she'd left. He was in Canada and she was in London. London. It sounded so wrong! Jude shouldn't be in London, she should be there with him! They should be getting married! She should be his, and only his. He hadn't hated anything as much as he hated seeing her drive off – so happy- then when he'd driven off. He'd wait. He'd wait for her. He had to. What other choice did he have? He'd never be over Jude. He loved her. They were soul mates – perfect for each other. He needed to get her back, but he couldn't' see how. He couldn't see anything. His vision was blurred, and not just because of the drinks. No, he couldn't see because he couldn't think. He couldn't do anything without her. She'd wanted to be independent, he wanted her. He NEEDED her. __

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<em>

Wasn't there something he could do? Surely she missed him to. They were in love, how could she not? He would call her. He HAD to call her. If he couldn't be there in London, he could at least call her.

_I'm swearing if i go there now  
>I can change your mind turn it all around<em>

What good would a call do? Would she say she missed him? That wouldn't change anything. He needed to be there with her, in London. She couldn't stop him. He had free will, right? But a call, a call would let her know just how much she missed him.

"Jude?" His voice was slow, slurred.

"Tommy?" He thought he heard tears. He knew her; he knew she was crying. "Tommy?" He heard her sniff and probably wipe her cheek: trying to show no weakness.

"Jude. I-"

"Tommy , are you drunk?" __

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
>And she'll listen this time even though their slurred<em>

"Yes, I am."

"Tommy. Why? Why would you get drunk?" Her tears started up again. Hearing his voice only deepened the pain that was forming in her chest.

"Because I miss you, I can't live without you." Tommy's voice slurred, but he knew what he was saying. "Jude, no one knows me like you. No one is you; I can't ever love anyone but you. I need you!"

"Tommy, you don't know what you're saying. You're just drunk."

_Dialed her number and confess to her  
>I'm still in love <em>

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm saying. I love you. You know I do, and you know I can't do anything without you. I can't sing; I can't produce. Jude, before I met you, I wasn't anything. I was a washout, don't deny it you know it's true! But you, you gave me a purpose, and without you, I'm a washout."

"Tommy, I love you too. I'm in London now though."

"I'm coming!"

We can work this out, he thought. He knew they could. They could be the best couple ever. They'd get married and they'd have children and nothing would ever be better.

"Coming? Tommy you can't come!"

"You can't stop me. Jude. If I came there would you be able to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't miss me, that you didn't want me there with you? Jude we do everything together. I can't make music without you. And you can't make music without me. We're one! You know that."

"Yeah, I do, Tommy. I know that I need you. But for once in my life I need to try to do something alone."

"JUDE! God, listen to me! YOU CAN'T DO IT ALONE! You need me!"

"Tommy, I think you need to go home, and get sobered up. We can talk in the morning."

"No, no we can't. Because then the old Tommy will be back. I won't open up, I won't do anything. We'll be stuck the way we are. But of course that's what you want. That's why you want to wait. Jude, you know you want me there. That apartment is huge, and lonely without me. You miss me. And it's only going to get worse."

She couldn't keep her tears from spilling out this time. She wanted to scream. Like the time when she was barred by G-Major. She and Tommy had just screamed in the studio. They got everything out, and that's what she needed now.

He knew her. He knew everything about her. "Scream. I know you want to. Do it. I don't care! I want to scream to!"

She began screaming at the top of her lungs and the louder she got shakier her breath grew. "I can't do this! I can't!" She screamed again, "I need you, Tommy. But I don't want to need you. I want to just want you."

"I know. The feeling sucks!"

"What about you? Don't you need to scream?"

"Love, I'm in a bar, I can't."

"Yes you can! You have to! You have to get it out! You need it."

Tommy sighed, he couldn't' believe he was going to do this. He could get arrested for this. But he didn't care. She was right, he needed it. So he screamed. He threw his arms in the air. And he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. Jude laughed through her tears as she realized just how much she missed him. Just how much she needed him. She could only think of one thing to say.

"When's the wedding?"

And he knew, they would be fine.


End file.
